bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bailarin Mareado
Bailarin Mareado '''(lit, Dizzy Dancer) is a female Arrancar. She hopes to obtain a more powerful role in the world, and become stronger. Appearance Bailarin Mareado, is a beautiful female Arrancar. She has long white hair. Her skin is smooth and unblemished, with a plain cream color. Her eyes are a light blue. Her broken Hollow mask is found on the top of her head, resembling the top part of a wolf skull, it is etched in yellow colored runes. Her clothing consists of a golden colored necklace, that extends over to the base of her throat. She wears long silver golden armored gloves, which go from her finger tips to the her triceps. She also wears a slightly revealing piece of leather, covered in pieces of smooth golden metal, around her breasts. This breast-plate has two extended strings extending to the necklace she wears. Her waist is covered by a medical type wrapping, a small gap is under it, but then it's seen again covering the rest of her legs down to her feet. She wears a small silken skirt over her waist as well, it features a long sash, going in between her legs, that reaches down to her ankles. Her skirt is also covered by several golden-brown colored threads, and a rope-like belt. The back of her skirt, is the kama extension of it, reaching down to her calves. She wears golden boots, that has a plate like appearance. Her hollow-hole is located on the right side of her hip. Personality Bailarin has a mainly aggresive nature, usually using forceful means of persuasion. This is mainly shown towards males, specifically other Arrancar males. She tends to be impatiant, and this leads to brash behaviour. Her hate leads to cruelty, perferring to take time with bringing pain to others. She does have a good side though. This side has only been seen by her partner, and fellow Arrancar, Ardiente Serenata. She gains a sense of gentleness, warmth, and a strong case of shyness, even leading to fits of blushing when surronded by fellow Arrancars. Her crush on her female love, extends to possession, and passive-aggressiveness to others who interact with her partner, even leading to her having a possibilty of attempting to kill that or those said persons. Bailarin has a burning hatred for Shinigami and humans, which leads to her consistantly craving to engage in combat with one, if by chance one does come her way. This attitude is hindered by Ardiente Serenata, who constantly wards Bailarin away from combat and her usual anger filled nature. This nature appears to the eye to either be a form a split personality or mood swings, but is infact just respect for her partner decisions. Her rage is her conduit to her strength, but if not controlled, the rage can consume her, lowering her ability to think, evaluate, and distinguish between factors and enemies. Over time her anger sub-sided, with guidance and self-control, taught by her partner. Unfortunately, after Ardiente Serenata was seperated from her, by a group of Shinigami, under the command of the 11th Division, this quickly lead to the swift death of the 11th Division Shinigami. Her anger took over much of personality after that event, leading her to become more vicious and barbaric in nature. Her search for Ardiente has became an obsession or fixation, her only drive is to find her ally, she dis-illusions herself by claiming if she becomes stronger, she will eventually find her partner, Ardiente Serenata. Her anger towards members of the 11th Division is strong, and blames them for Ardiente and her being seperated. Her search has begun in Hueco Mundo, is extending into the Soul Society, and possibly the Human World. History Bailarin's journey began as a Adjuchas, during this time, she was weaker, and her hatred, extended towards every living race. She began her hunt to destroy others in a drive to become stronger, by 'eating' other Hollows, this lead her from place to place in Hueco Mundo, in a mad quest to gain power and infamy through destroying others of her own kind. Her ambition eventually lead her to the Forest of Menos, where she encountered a strong female hollow, by the name of Ardiente Serenata. Bailarin began her attack against Ardiente, only for Ardiente to attack back, dealing considerable damage to Bailarin. Bailarin in anger continued to push on into the fight, disgraced by being hurt so badly, so swiftly. Her fight with Ardiente would never lead to victory, as everytime Bailarin attacks, were always countered, and lead to her being even more disgraced and pained. As Bailarin commenced to deal a last attempt at Ardiente, she was slammed into a tree, breaking several bones and her spirit. Bailarin perpared for the worst, she had been bested so easily in combat, she deserved to take the dire consequences. But, no final blow was ever dealt to Bailarin, she was allowed mercy and a chance to live by Ardiente. This show of rare kindness shocked Bailarin, and she pondered the reasons behind this, thinking them only a ruse to get her hopes up. In return for letting her live, the only thing Ardiente asked in return was loyalty in exchange. Over time, Bailarin's trust for Ardiente grew, and eventually morphed into admiration, which would turn into a more intimate relationship later on. As they journeyed together, they slayed and devoured several hollows, increasing their power, and making their thirst for a greater role in the worlds grew even stronger. Abilities '''Swordsmanship: '''Bailarin has a good amount of skill in fighting with the sword, as most Vizards, Arrancars, and Shinigami are trained in. Her swordsman skill is rarely seen, due to her primarily using her bone covered gloves as a source of her attacks. '''Master of Hand-to-Hand Combat: Due to Bailarin using her fists and sharp claws as her primary form of combat, she has mastered this art of Hand-to-Hand combat. Her strength is high for a Arrancar of her skill level, and uses this to her advantage consistantly. Her brute like nature further fuels her aggresive nature, making her attacks more deadly. Due to this fact, her strength varies on the amount of rage she is feeling. Cero: '''Bailarin, has mastered her partner's cero, named, '''Cero Baile, (lit spanish, Dancing Zero) is a Cero that is formed and launched from the center of the Bailarin's fore-head. The color of Baile Cero is silver to white, outlined by orange, red, or yellow. It's range is medium-long range. Baile Cero's width is small. When Baile Cero hit's an object, or target, dealing a small fraction of it's damage, it then reflects off, launching itself in a different direction, based on angle, hitting whatever is in it's reflected blast with the remainder of it's power left. This can be used in strategical situation, or when an engaged enemy is fleeing or hiding behind an object, especially useful in tight quarters or where the Cero Baile can easily be reflected off of. This Cero can be used 1-3 times. It took several years to master this form of Cero, but eventually she mastered it. This technique was taught to her by her partner, Ardiente Serenata. Bailarin has only been seen creating a Cero from her fore-head. Garganta: '''During her time being trained by Ardiente Serenata, she was taught the art of Garganta. This technique, allows the user to tear open the dimensional fabric between worlds seperating the worlds, showing a whirling torrent of energy, that may be focused to create a pathway, to travel to and from Hueco Mundo and the Human World. '''Hierro: '''The technique of 'Steel Skin' is well used by Bailarin, even so, her most favored out of all her others. The degree to which she can harden her skin to steel like proportions is high, even with-standing a full assault from several other Adjuchas in combat. But this ability is not impenetrable, the more powerful attacks can penetrate her Hierro. '''Pesquisa: '''Like most Arrancars, Bailarin has the ability to sense Spiritual Pressure. '''Sonido: '''Bailarin has a good skill in the use of Sonido. She has been shown using it for longer distances. Her speed is slightly higher then the average user of Sonido. '''Spiritual Power: '''Bailarin Mareado's spiritual power is high, even matching that of her partner's level. She can use her large amount of spiritual power as a conduit, to fuel her physical attacks, making them stronger and more powerful. Sadly, her high level of spiritual power is primarily used for brute force, or her Hand-to-Hand combat. Her spiritual power has a orange color, with a silver outline. '''Bala: Bala is an Arrancar exclusive technique that hardens the user's Reiatsu and releases it like a swift blast of spiritual energy. Bailarin perfers to fire Bala to keep her opponent off-guard and on the edge. Bailarin can fire Bala repeatedly. Her Bala is colored a dark yellow color, with a silver inside. Zanpakuto 'Lobo Aparejo '(lit, Spanish for Wolf Tackle) Bailarin's Zanpakuto, is a smaller then average sized Nodachi, which she holds with a belt strap on the side of her thigh. It's hilt is incased in golden threads. The blade has a serrated edge, the Zanpakuto is also double edged, making the back of the sword sharp and lethal as the front, the difference is one is the one side is smooth, the other being jagged. Lobo Aparejo is a malee type Zanpakuto. * Resurrección: It's release command is 'Armor Nightmare'. Bailarin places her Zanpakuto's blade at the center of her stomach, letting the tip of it touch slightly above her naval. After doing this, the blade glows a bright yellow, and her body is incased in her spiritual energy, and engulfing the surronding area, alongside the transformation, is the sound of consistant scraping noise, and the sound of clanking armor. After the swirling spiritual energy dissipates, it reveals her true self. The hollow mask she wore upon her head morphs into the two giant blade like appendages, that form on both sides of her fore-head, her flesh becomes a wired muscle like appearance, her hands and the bottom of her hands merge with her Zanpakuto, forming two large claw like hands, with blade like finger tips, the claws have a guard extensions, reaching up to her elbows. Her back grows two insectioid wings. Her shoulders form a guard like protecion, adding further defense to her arsenal. Her clothing dissipates entirely from her body, the only thing remaining being her newly formed 'armor'. Her chest forms a smooth breast-plate across her body, but leaves the sides open, revealing her bone underskin, this breast-plate descends downward to the beginning of her legs. Bailarin's legs are what appears to look like sinew and muscle, criss-crossing over the rest of her legs, excluding her knee caps, which are protected by guards. Her feet turn into large bird talon feet, having four claws, one extending out of the back of her heel, the other three protruding out the front. Her legs also are bent backwords, with her ankles high in the air, meaning she is triple jointed below the thighs. Extending low out of her back and rear, is her tail, long and reptilian, also incased in wire like armor. The eyes she used to have have seemingly sunken into her armor, making her blind, but heightening her other senses five fold. * 'Garra Precipitarse: '(lit, Spanish for Claw Dash) - Bailarin forms her spiritual energy on her feet, enhancing her speed and increasing her mobility. This spiritual energy also forms around her claws, adding deadly power to them, exchanging the damage of cutting, to the damage of ripping and shredding. This gives her claws a more serratted appearance. Following her activating this ability, she uses her new found speed and strength to rush towards the target in a beserker rage. After using this ability, her rage potential heightens to another level, increasing her power. The downside of this technique and activated rage, is that she loses a large amount of self-control and the ability to discern friend or foe. Due to this fact, she uses this ability earlier in the fight, rather then later, where it can become uncontrollable. * 'Estupendo Huelga: '(lit, Spanish for Ripping Strike) - Bailarin concentrates her spiritual energy onto her hands, making it spin, causing it to become a drill of spiritual energy incasing her clawed hands. She can keep this ability active at the cost of draining a small amount of her spiritual energy, varying on the length of time used. Estupendo Huelga, depending on the anger felt can deal a large amount of damage, if Bailarin's rage is at a high level, or at it's peak, it can drill and break through an opposing opponent's Hierro. Estupendo Huelga has a side-effect, despite it's blunt purposes, if the opponent takes a direct strike, her Zanpakuto will feed off her opponent's spiritual energy. The extent of this ability, allows Bailarin to drain her enemy of a small amount of spiritual energy, the amount that can be drained is slight and low. * 'Rabia Comedor: '(lit, Spanish for Rage Eater) - When Bailarin activates her Rage Eater, she focuses all of her anger and spite, which mixes with a medium amount of her spiritual energy. She concentrates this newly merged energy into circle like rings around the top of her arms. While these rings remain, they give her the strength that her rage would normally give her, but with maximum control. The draw back, is that this ability, only lasts for the next 6 abilities she uses, that requires spiritual energy. She has a total of 3 'Rings of Hate' on each arm. These 'Rings' appear sharp and jagged, similiar in appearance to a saw blade would be. If this ability is dispelled or these rings are removed, by anyone other then her, the rings around her arms, will then proceed to spin, dealing a heavy amount of damage physically. If they are attempted to be removed by Kido or Telepathy, the rings will remove themselves from her arms, and spin around her, in a clock-wise motion, and the number of 'Rings' she has, are doubled to 12. * 'Alimentacion Frenesi: '(lit, Spanish for Feeding Frenzy) - Bailarin begins to fuel her anger and hatred while consuming spiritual energy from the surronding area, absorbing it and giving her additional strength and power. This helps her refuel her reserves of strength and waning power. The more and more she drains, increases her want for spiritual energy, causing her to hunger and 'crave' for it, making her loss of control, to it's maximum extent. The bonus to this is, that her strength can grow further and further, beyond it's limit, but by breaking this limit, she brings upon herself self-harm, physically and to her spiritual energy. By using Alimentacion Frenesi, she sacrifices her reasoning and logical mind, in exchange for pure strength, instincts, and a beastial mind-set. This ability has a limited duration, based on how much spiritual energy she absorbs, and how far she goes to losing her mind to her anger. Quotes "I'll rip your heart out!" '' ''"You think i'll fall to you, you weak Hollow scum?!" ''Bailarin referring to Ardiente as she attacks her, before becoming partners. ''"You show me mercy, you show me your weakness, finish me off!" ''Bailarin attempting to keep her honor, after losing to Ardiente. ''"Destiny is the path of fools, and the demise of would be hereos." "I believe fame is something you wish to avoid, the same goes for infamy." '' ''"Y-yes, A-ardiente-hime." ''Bailarin's shyness kicking in after being asked a question by Ardiente. ''"A show of force is neccesary, to break a willful prisoner." ''"Fear, Cruelty, and Control, if you have these, at all times, you are worthy of their power." ''Bailarin's philosophy. ''"Fall to them, even once, feel fear, feel cruelty, lose control, then you are worthy of being destroyed." '' ''"Break them down, first physically, then mentally, then shatter their emotions, that is true torture, shattering everything the victim cherishes, before their eyes, and they can do nothing about it." '' Trivia *Bailarin Mareado is bi-sexual. *She has a close intimiate relationship with her partner and fellow Arrancar. *Bailarin is Tokophobic, meaning she has an abnormal fear of child-birth or pregnancy, even extending to having a feeling of disgust to the idea or pregnant people. *Bailarin hobbies are: fighting, debating, and swimming. *The remnants of her Hollow Mask, are similiar to Nelliel's and Ggio Vega, to the extent to where she wears the remainder of it on the top of her head. *Bailarin's philosophy, of power through installing fear, using cruelty, and obtaining command, is a philosophy of a RP character I had in World of Warcraft. *Bailarin's Fighting Theme is: What - By Punkbusters. Category:Female Category:Arrancar